Love is Insanity
by BleachGirl91
Summary: This is a story about Christina Aiko my OC who is in Love with Szayel Aporro Granz but she's going insane every time she thinks about him. Will Christina find it in her heart to confess her love to Szayel? WARNING: Lemon scenes in later chapters
1. Introduction

**Love is Insanity** _(SzayelXChristina Fanfic)_  
_(Don't like it? Don't read it)_

Introduction

There were so many things that made me mad. And this is one of them. I have a boyfriend who is very sadistic. He thinks of himself as "a perfect being." He laughs very insanely and he drives me insane. He also gets mad just for one simple thing.

There was this one time when he was fighting a quincy and a shinigami. The shinigami used "zambimaru" over and over. For some reason, my boyfriend thinks he can have fun battling people and playing tricks on them. He is one mad genius.

I really hate it when he gets really worries me to death. Sometimes I just want to break down and cry. Really, I do. I couldn't ignore the fact that...I could not resist him. He is very irresistable and I can't stop thinking about him. All I wanted to do was cry because I miss him and I don't wanna lose him.

I'm too scared to cry in front of him. All I ever do is think about him. Ever since I met him two months ago, all I did was blush either at sight of him or when people mention his name.

I hate it when people insult him for who he is or what he looks like. Every time I see him, I begin to shiver, feeling nervous. I just feel that...I'm...falling for him...over and over. But when he gets really angry, it makes me feel upset and it makes me want to cry. All I wanted was to make him happy. His insanity makes me want to crawl into a corner. I cannot stay away from him...  
He...is...perfect.

My dark brown eyes began to fill with watery tears. I hated the fact that being away from him drives me insane. I am nothing without him. I cry so much because of him. Seeing him act this way makes me upset. If only he'll listen to me. If only I could look into his deep amber eyes more often.

And...

If only I could tell him...how I feel.


	2. Chapter 1: My brother? Kidnapped?

Love is Insanity Chapter 1

I am Christina Aiko. I was a very sweet girl. Ever since my brother died, I haven't been myself. I was fifteen and he was thirteen. Things were going great until one of Aizen's assistants, Gin Ichimaru, broke into our house. It wasn't so good. Both of my parents were dead before he broke inside. I couldn't bear to figure out why he was here. All I could see was Gin's silverish-white hair and his eyes closed, which gave him the nickname fox-face. My dark brown eyes began to widen. I don't understand why Gin is here. He looked at me, smirking at me. His eyes were still closed. "You must be Christina Aiko. The oldest child of this house."  
I just blurted out without thinking. "WHY ARE YOU HERE? IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE I'M GOING TO CALL THE COPS!"

"What are they going to do about it?"

"Why did you break in to our house?" I screamed as I unsheathed my sword and pointed it at Gin's neck.

"Nice sword you got there. Where did you get it?"

"Stop trying to change the subject!" My eyes began to fill with tears.

"I'll spare your little son if you do one-"

"HE'S NOT MY SON! HE'S MY LITTLE BROTHER! YOU KILLED MY PARENTS! WHY? WHY DID YOU KILL MY PARENTS?"

"They're...weak."

"NO THEY'RE NOT! THEY'RE GOOD PEOPLE! WHAT DID THEY EVER DO TO YOU?"

"They're trash, as Ulquiorra Schiffer espada number 4 would say."

"ESPADA?"

"Yes. The top ten powerful arrancars."

"I'VE HEARD OF YOU PEOPLE BEFORE! YOU DON'T SCARE ME!"

"Miss Aiko. Tch. Tch. Tch." He shook his head. "If you don't do what I ask, I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill your brother."

I gave him a death glare. "You...wouldn't...dare..."

"I am not joking..."

"Fine..."

Gin teleports from in front of me to behind me and grabbed my brother, JT, then teleports back in front of me, holding him over his shoulder. "I'll let your brother live if you do what I ask. I want you to join the arrancar."

"Fine..."

"Good girl. Now I shall put your brother in a prison. You will be at your best to serve Lord Aizen. If you do not, your brother will die." Gin walked away going to a portal. "You have three days to get your butt to Hueco Mundo. That's your first order!"

Gin suddenly went into the portal, taking JT with him. My eyes began to fill with tears again. I knew I had to do this if I wanted my brother to live. I followed Gin into the portal. It took me straight to Hueco Mundo.


	3. Chapter 2: My brother was murdered!

As I walked into Los Noches, which was in Hueco Mundo, I had a feeling that it was much different than the world of the living. It was also different than the soul society. The halls were...I don't even know how to describe it. A long walk to different places.

I had no choice. I didn't want my little brother to die. I just wish I was stronger than Gin. He looks blind to me. He always has his eyes closed. I thought. _When does he open his eyes?_

A few days later, I went for a walk in the halls of Los Noches. I heard a noise coming from the prison rooms. I ran down stairs, and went to check what happened. I saw my brother, in the cell. He was lying on the ground, on his side. His eyes were closed and he looked like he suffered major injuries. He had cuts on his darms and neck, and blood stained the clothes. I looked at him. He wasn't responding to any sound or noise. He didn't even respond to someone poking him. He didn't even respond to someone tickling him. He couldn't feel those touches at all. I fell to the ground, on my knees. I screamed. "WHY!"

_Gin...Ichimaru..._ I thought. _You...bastard! You killed my little brother! You liar! You told me that you wouldn't kill my brother if I did what you said. I did what you said and you still killed my brother! HOW COULD YOU?_

My dark brown eyes began to fill with tears. The tears fell from my eyes and rolled down my cheek. I couldn't help but cry over the death of my sweet little brother. I will have my revenge someday. Gin will pay for this.

* * *

Note: Starting in the next chapter, the story will shift from one Point of view to another point of view. I'm very sorry if the chapters are short. T~T


	4. Chapter 3: The moment I saw him

**Christina Aiko **

I couldn't believe it. My brother is dead. Gin had lied to me. He lied in my face. I was stupid to have trusted him. I never liked Gin. Seeing his sadistic smirk and his fox-like expression makes me sick. I hated him.

I picked up my brother's dead body and walked out of the prison cells. He was losing so much blood as I walked. I was on my way to Aizen's room, which was on the balcony. Everyone knew that all arrancars in his army had to call him_ Lord Aizen_.

I knew that I had to tell someone about it. It hurts that he's dead. He's gotten so much injuries and cuts on his arms and legs. I couldn't help but cry even more.

* * *

**Gin Ichimaru **

He began to give out a little smirk as he was in a room with Wonderweiss and Kaname Tousen. He still had his eyes closed. No wonder he was nicknamed _fox face_.

Gin looked at Kaname Tousen, the blind shinigami. "What's the little guy doing here?"

"As you can see, he's one of our newest arrancars."

"I see..."

"So you need to go easy on him. He doesn't know much."

"Really?"

Wonderweiss, the little arrancar with blonde hair and purple eyes, started making weird noises. Tousen patted Wonderweiss on the head, gently. "Now, where were you before now?"

"I had to take care of a little business."

"Like what?"

"I'm not telling you. You'll tell Lord Aizen."

"No I won't. Did you kill...someone?"

"Yes I did. I killed the one called JT."

"Didn't you make a deal with that girl?"

"What girl? She had it coming. She's such a whiny bitch, she got what she deserves."

"She's not going to be very happy when she finds out what you did."

"I have a better plan."

* * *

**Christina Aiko **

As I walked into Aizen's room, I saw a pink haired guy. I slightly tilted my head to the left. I thought. Who is that guy and why does he have pink hair?

The pink haired guy was done talking to Aizen, so he walked away and headed for the door. I couldn't help but stare at him. He was pure hotness. The moment I saw his face, my heart began to pound. Love was in my eyes.

As the pink haired guy walked out the door, I quickly glanced at Aizen. He could feel my spiritual pressure in the room. "May I help you...?" He turned around. "Miss Aiko?"

I gasped in surprise. I thought. _How did he know I was here?_

"What do you need?"

"It's...my brother. He just got killed. I think Gin Ichimaru killed him."

"Really?" He raised his eyebrow. "I don't think he would do something like that. Didn't he make a deal with you?"

"Yes." I thought again. _How did he know that?_

"Christina, I'm sure Gin didn't kill your brother. He probably killed himself."

"NO HE DIDN'T! JT WOULD NEVER DO THAT! HE LOVED HIS LIFE. HE WAS HAPPY WITH HIS LIFE. I'M TELLING YOU! GIN KILLED JT!"

"I'll have a little talk with him. For now, leave JT's body with me and we'll conduct a funeral for him. How does that sound?"

"Um...sounds good." My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Good."

I left JT's dead body with Aizen and I walked out of his room. I was hurting deep inside.

I loved my little brother very much, even though he can be annoying sometimes. I thought. _He was a genius. He was the top student in school. Now he's dead._

As I walked into my room, I jumped onto my bed, laying on my belly. My forehead rested on the top of the back of my hands, which were on top of one another. I began to cry myself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4: The day of Mourning

**Christina Aiko**

I cried for four hours straight until I fell asleep. I had a weird feeling that the first time I saw the pink haired arrancar, My heart began to pound faster than the speed of light.

It was around 4:30 am when I woke up. I had a feeling that everyone else was asleep. I couldn't sleep at all. All I could think about at the moment was my little brother. He was a great brother. I wish that I could have said goodbye to him. I wish that Gin would have told me ahead of time. I wish Gin wouldn't have killed him. What did I ever do to deserve this pain deep inside?

As I walked out of my room, I saw many arrancars walking down the hallway. I turned to the direction that they were going. It turns out, they were going to a funeral. Why didn't Lord Aizen tell me sooner? Why didn't he tell me ahead of time?

I followed them to the place that the funeral was taking place. We headed to the main room of Los Noches. I saw a whole lot of people sitting in rows of chairs. Then I saw a casket at the end of the aisle. Then I saw a podium. To the left of it was Aizen, Gin, and Tousen. The espadas were at the front of the rows. As I walked toward the front, I saw Aizen motioning me to come forward. He pointed to an empty chair by the pink haired arrancar. Turns out he was one of the espada. No wonder he sat at the front row.

I thought. _I must be lucky to be sitting next to the one that I'm falling for. What a coincidence!_

As soon as everyone sat down, Tousen walked to the podium. He faced the crowed and began to speak. "Welcome! Please take your seats."

Everyone sat down.

Tousen continued to speak. "We will now start our commencement. The Funeral of JT Aiko."

I bowed my head, ending up looking at the ground. All the arrancars at this funeral were focused on Tousen.

"The speaker will be Lord Aizen. Please be quiet while he speaks." Tousen went to sit down.

Aizen walked to the podium. "Thank you, Kaname! Hello to everyone. Today we are here to say goodbye to a very special person. John Tsume Aiko's life has been cut short. We ask why, but that question will probably never be completely answered to our satisfaction. What I do suggest is that we think about the person he was. According to the older sister of JT, he was a very smart and caring young man. He loved helping friends, family, and others to the best of his ability."

Silence.

I still had my head down as my dark brown eyes began to fill with watery tears.

"We can all learn something from JT. How to be a caring person. He knew how to love and it showed through all his kindness. He will be missed by his friends, his family, and his community."

Aizen went back to his seat. Tousen walked back to the podium. "If anyone would like to say a few words, please come forward. At this time I would like to have our newest arrancar, Christina Aiko, to come forward."

I quickly looked up. Tears still fell from my eyes. Soon the pink haired espada wrapped his arm around me, gently rubbing my shoulder. He whispered in my ear. "It's ok. Just go up there, and let everyone know how you feel."

I nodded. I thought. _I can't believe I'm getting advice from an espada. How sweet of him._

I walked up from my seat to the podium. As Tousen moved away from the podium, letting go up there. I gave a little silence for ten seconds. Then I began to speak. "JT...was...m-m-my little brother...He was very smart. Actually...more than smart...He was...a genius. He was good at helping people. Whether it be in school or in life. Either way, He was always such a good person." I began to cry. "I...just...don't understand why he had to go...I will miss him...dearly..."

I walked away from the podium, still crying, and sat at my chair. I leaned forward and my face rested in both my hands. I began to cry.

An hour passed and the funeral was over. Everyone was dismissed by Lord Aizen, and we all went back to our rooms. However, as I left, someone had stopped me. I turned around to see who it was. The same guy who sat next to me. The same guy who whispered in my ear when I was called up to speak. The pink haired espada.

He looked at me. "Are you ok? You don't seem like it. I saw you crying."

I looked away. "It's nothing..."

"Listen, if you need to talk about something, you can always talk to me. I'll listen to you."

"Thanks...I'm Christina, by the way. Christina Aiko."

"Szayel Aporro Granz." he smirked. "Espada number 8"

I looked up at him, and my eyes widen. _THE 8TH ESPADA?_ I thought. _WHOA! I KINDA THOUGHT HE WAS POWERFUL THAN THE REST OF THE ESPADA!_

"Nice meeting you, Christina.." he smirked, as he walked away.

I was speechless. I talked to an espada. I was only the 29th most powerful arrancar. How could he talk to someone weaker than he was. Not to mention...younger than he was. He looked like he was about nineteen or twenty. I'm not sure how old he is but he looked older than me. He wore glasses and when I looked into his amber eyes, I could tell that he was developing a crush on me.

I walked back to my room, while tears fell from my eyes. I laid on the bed. The funeral took two hours, so basically it was around 6:45 am. Again, I cried myself to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Gin's sadistic, insane plan

**Christina Aiko**

I had a weird feeling that when I saw him, I couldn't help but blush. I was starting to fall for him. His pink hair. His golden yellow eyes. He's perfect. He makes me want to go crazy.

I couldn't understand why I was falling for him. Was it love at first sight? Or was it that I'm attracted to pink haired guys? Or was I attracted to golden yellow eyed guys?

Either way, I could not take another minute without speaking to him. No matter what it takes, I have to talk to him, and I have to talk to him...

...

...

...NOW!

* * *

**Szayel Aporro Granz**

The pink haired espada began pacing back and fourth. He was thinking about someone. Someone that's very special. Someone that he met at the funeral. He left his laboratory and walked in the halls.

About five minutes later, he heard someone's weird-sounding voice calling his name. "Master Szayel Aporro! Master Szayel Aporro!"

Szayel turned around and saw it was two of his fraccion. "What is it now, Lumina? Verona?"

Lumina and Verona were jumping up and down, basically one at a time. "Aaroniero's dead!" Lumina said.

Verona repeated after Lumina. "He dead."

"Dead!"

"Dead!"

"Ok! Enough! I have heard about Rukia and Aaroniero dying." He turned around, then began to talk to himselrf. "They had killed each other, haven't they?"

Szayel walked away from his fraccion, and began thinking. He didn't even bother to tell Verona or Lumina about the girl he met at the funeral. _Even though they're my fraccion_. He thought. _I refuse to tell them anything about my personal life._

The octava espada, however, began to look around. It had been two days since the funeral and he's worried about what his 'crush.' He thought. _I hope she's ok. She's been very upset since her brother died. I have a feeling that I need to go check on her. The problem is...where is she?_

* * *

Gin Ichimaru

The sly, fox faced shinigami smirked. He had a very evil plan that could ruin Christina's life forever. He wanted to drive her insane with something that could keep her stressed out for weeks. Months. Even years. Gin had always liked playing tricks on people. He thought. _So Aaroniero is dead. Both battlers had killed each other. What a coincidence. _

Gin smirked as he walked to Aizen's room. When he entered the room, Gin saw that Aizen had his back turned to the door. Gin quickly spoke. "Lord Aizen! I have a plan that'll be very challenging to our new arrancar!"

Aizen turned around. "What is your plan, Gin?"

"I say we have her go on a mission to get information on the soul society. She should sp-"

Aizen interrupted. "I'll tell the girl who she needs to spy on."

Gin smirked. "Sounds like a plan!"

"Good. We'll tell her in the morning when she gets up."

Gin nodded, then walks out of Aizen's room. Gin thought. That Christina girl is going to have the ride of her life. And what I mean by that is...She's going to be soooo stressed out. It's brilliant.

* * *

**Note: In the next upcoming chapters there will be a romance scene, a make out session, and a possible lemon scene. Watch out!**


	7. Chapter 6: Szayel's gentle touch

**Christina Aiko**

As I walked down the halls in Los Noches at 11:30 at night, I can hear footsteps approaching me from behind. I stopped walking. Tears began to fill my eyes. I had a lot on my mind right now.

I was getting flashbacks of when Gin, aka fox face, broke into our house and kidnapped my brother and forced me to come to Hueco Mundo. I even got flashbacks of when Gin murdered my brother. He promised he would let my brother live. It was all a lie.

Soon, the footsteps were coming closer to me. I can feel his spiritual pressure nearby.

Coming closer and closer and closer.

I couldn't help but cry silently. My hands were covering my face. I felt someone wrapping his arms around my waist. He, then, rested his head on my shoulder. I could feel his warm breath at the nape of my neck. I wanted to turn around and see who was hugging me from behind. I heard his voice. "What's wrong?"

I sniffled, as I looked at the ground, while more watery tears fell from my eyes, and rolled down my cheek. My eyes were so weak. I closed my eyes, feeling very upset. The octava espada let go of my waist, walked close to me, and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "What's wrong?"

I had enough courage to walk. "It's nothing..." I said, trying not to cry. "...I'm fine..."

"You don't look 'fine' to me. Would you like to come to my room to talk about it?"

I simply nodded. I recognized the voice. I know who hugged me now. Szayel Aporro Granz, the guy I knew I was in love with. The 8th espada.

He still had his arm around me, as he walked with me to his room. He didn't even bother to let go of me. Instead, he held me close to him. As we got to his room, he sat on his bed, while I sat next to him. The espada began to stroke my hair for a little bit, then moved parts of my hair away from my face. "So what's been bugging you for the past three days or so?"

I tried to talk as much as I can without crying. "Well...Gin groke into my house and kidnapped my brother..."

Szayel wrapped his arm around my shoulder, letting me lean on him. He began to rub my shoulder, while he listened to me.

"Then he forced me to come here. He told me that he wouldn't kill my brother if I did what he said. So I did." I sniffled. "Then...when I went to check on him, he was dead."

"Oh, my god!"

I tried very hard not to cry. "It turns out Gin had lied in my face. I knew that I shouldn't have trusted him...I just...wanna..."

Szayel interrupted. "Gin isn't one of those that you should trust at all. Who's your brother? JT?"

I nodded, slightly.

"Me and him are pretty good friends. Ever since he came here we talked alot."

I couldn't hold back crying. Szayel pulled me into his arms. He pushed my head into his chest, letting me cry on him. He had one hand resting on the back of my head and the other one on my back, gently rubbing it for comfort. I cried in his arms. He whispered. "Shh. It's ok. I'm here." he said as he rubbed my back even more. I tried to calm down, but unfortunately, I couldn't. He continued to comfort me. He laid back on his bed, then pulled me on top of him. I kept crying into his chest, as he gently runs both his hands up and down my back.

I began to shiver from his touch. He noticed and smiled. "Do you like this?"

I sniffled. "Y-Yeah...that feels good..."

"Does it?" He said as he continued to rub my back, putting a little more pressure to each stroke. I let out a comforting sign, as I laid my head on his chest. I loved his affectionate touches so much, I didn't want him to stop.

I slowly fell asleep. He smiled at me, then gently took me off of him, and laid me next to him. This time, I laid my head on his lap. He slid his hand under my shirt and began to rub my lower back. He knew that it helps me relax. He wanted to do whatever he can to make me happy.

* * *

**Note: This is going straight to the lemon scene. Sorry it took so long. I'm getting really bad writer's block. T^T **


	8. Chapter 7: My Insane Relationship Begins

**Note: There is the Lemon scene in this Chapter. Don't like it? Don't read it!**

* * *

Three Hours later, I woke up and saw that Szayel was still awake. I sat up and looked at the pink haired espada. "Are you ok?"

Szayel quickly looked at me for a good ten seconds then smiled. "Yeah. I'm fine. I just can't sleep. I don't know why."

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok. Don-"

I interrupted. "You...want me to rub your back for you?"

Szayel smirked."That would be very nice."

I took his answer as a 'yes.' Szayel laid on his side, having his back facing me. I moved closer to him and rested my hands on to his back, gently rubbing it. I could hear him moan very softly. I had a feeling that my gentle touch was making him want me.

"Oh god!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. You've...touched...my weak spot."

"Weak spot? What do you mean?"

"I love this...you're the best..."

I smiled and kept rubbing his 'weak' spot. "Does that feel good?"

Szayel nodded. "Very."

I thought. _He seems to love this. I wonder if he knows that I'm starting to want him._

Szayel smirked. "Oh god. Thanks...I feel so much better now..."

"I'm glad you do."

"Your touch makes me want you more..."

"You...want me?" I began to blush.

"Very badly." he said, as he sat up, turned around to face me, lifted my chin, and leaned in to kiss me on the lips.

I blushed even more.

Szayel kissed me even more passionately. I decided to kiss him back. Szayel slid his tongue inside my mouth. Soon, his tongue began to massage my tongue. I did the same to his tongue. I moaned while he explored my mouth with his tongue.

Szayel soon took his tongue out of my mouth, so we would both get some air. His saliva was coming from his mouth to my mouth. _Oh my god. Szayel is such a good kisser!_ I thought as I wiped his saliva off my face.

Soon, the pink haired espada grabbed the end of my shirt and slowly slid it off. I began to blush. "Umm..."

"Shh!" he shushed me. "It's ok."

I nodded.

Szayel leaned in, and planted his lips onto my neck. I began to shiver, and get goosebumps. Szayel began to kiss my neck, softly. I wrapped my arms around his waise, as I began to moan. Szayel began to lick my neck, knowing that I liked the feel. I rubbed his back, as I let him kiss my weak point. My neck.

"Oh god...Szayel..."

Szayel smirked and whispered in my ear. "You...sexy girl...I can't believe what a bad girl you are."

I blushed deeply. I thought. _What is he doing? What did I do wrong?_

Szayel looked at me. "How about you do the honors of taking my shirt off?"

I blushed even more, nodded, and then grabbed the bottom of his shirt. I slowly began to slid it off. Szayel helped me take his shirt off. I blushed when I saw his bare body. I thought. _His abs...his...body...he's...so...sexy._ I blinked. _He's more than sexy...he's...perfect..._

Szayel slid his hands underneath my bra, gently playing with my breasts. He smirked. "This is in the way." he said as unclipped my bra and slid it off my shoulders, and threw it on the floor. He kissed my chest, and listening to me moan. It was music to his ears.

I couldn't help but moan. I can't believe I was actually enjoying this. Szayel began to kiss lower from my chest to my tummy. He began to massage my sides while he kissed me all over.

"Ohhhh...Sz-Szayel..."

Szayel smirked, listening to me moan his name. He slid my skirt off, slowly. I blushed even more. _He wants me doesn't he?_

I began to shiver, knowing that I'm very nervous. I thought. _I can't take this. I want him. I need him. Very badly._

Szayel slid off my panties, and threw them across the room, as it hit the wall and landed on the ground. Szayel blew into my area and slid one finger into my area. I began to gasp the minute his finger went inside of me.

The pink haired espada smirked, and took his finger out. He got up, and slid his pants off. Now that he was naked, he got on top of me, and whispered in my ear. "I want to make love to you."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Open your legs..."

I began to spread my legs apart. Szayel whispered again. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

Szayel began to slowly slide his member inside of me. I gasped in pain the minute it was in there. I began to bleed. I was panting and gasping in pain. "Oh god..."

Szayel smirked. "Does it hurt?"

I nodded, as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"You must be a virgin. Is this your first time?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes..."

Szayel smirked, and began to go in and out, slowly. He started to tease me by taking it out then putting it back in. I began to moan softly, feeling like I want it so badly. "ohhh...Szayel..."

Szayel smirked. "You like this don't you?"

"Y-Y-Yes..."

Szayel went in deeper and thrusts very slowly. I couldn't take this. I want him so badly. I whispered. "Fuck me..."

Szayel smirked. "As you wish..."

Szayel began to thrust a little faster. It makes some kind of rhythm through every thrust. I began to moan. Szayel smirked. "How about this?"

I moaned but eventually screamed. "Oh..yes...Yes...YES!"

Szayel kept thrusting, eventually going faster, keeping the same rhythm. I wrapped my legs around his waist. My fingernails began to slide down his back, trying not to draw blood. I was screaming. "OH GOD SZAYEL!"

"Scream...my name..."

I kept screaming his name. "SZAY-SZAYEL! OH GOD!"

Szayel smirked. "Tell me...who do you belong to?"

"I BELONG TO YOU!"

"And who am I?"

"SZ-SZAYEL APORRO! OH GOD! I CAN'T TAKE THIS!" My fingernails begin to slide up and down his back, pressing harder through each stroke.

Szayel began to moan through the feel of my fingernails on his back. He shivered in delight. "Oh god!"

I could tell that I itched a spot on his back. I smiled, and laid my head back as I let Szayel finish.

The pink haired espada began to release sperm inside of me. We both began to pant in exhaustion. Szayel then laid right next to me. I was still bleeding. I went to take a good look at Szayel's back to see if I drew blood. Turns out that I drew a little bit of blood. Szayel smiled. "Don't worry about it. It's beginning to heal right now."

I rubbed that spot, after it healed all the way. Szayel smiled and lets out a pleasured sigh. "So how was your first time?"

"That...was awesome..."

"I'm so glad you liked it."

We both laid on the bed, on our sides, facing each other. Szayel smiled. "I love you, Christina."

My eyes began to fill with tears. "I love you too."

* * *

**Note: That was the lemon scene. I am now starting to get writer's block. T^T I'm sorry if it's not that good. **


End file.
